Love from Above
by Zivandre
Summary: A snippet of a fathers life, Remus Lupin.


_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **All Saints and All Souls Day!**_ _ **Prompt: Remus Lupin.**_

 _ **The Snitch Cup-The Melbourne Cup:**_ _ **Horse-Pegasus [Remus Lupin]**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin.**_

* * *

 _ **This is written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**_

 _ **Newt Scamanders Suitcase:**_ _ **Thestral- Write about seeing a loved one die.**_

 _ **Gryffindor!**_

 _ **WC: 1380**_

* * *

Remus Lupin was not a selfish man, nor was he complicated. All he wanted was a life free from pain, sorrow, and hardships. Of course, he was inflicted with a curse. A curse that shunned him, ruined him, made his life unbearable. That was, until she came along. Nymphadora Tonks. He had tried pushing her away, to fight the feelings that quickly blossomed. She was too young, too innocent.

He couldn't, no wouldn't, taint her life. His efforts were futile. She broke down his barriers, opened up his mind, heart, and soul. She pushed her way inside of his being, until he couldn't push her away any longer.

Their wedding was short, and simple. Just two souls, merged as one. When Tonk's fell pregnant shortly after, he didn't know what to do. It was the middle of a war, a war that if she were ever to be caught, she would be killed mercilessly. Then, he didn't want his child to have his life, his genetics.

When he finally realized his mistakes, he came back to her. And she let him back in with open arms. The war escalated, Teddy was born, and he was torn. Torn on whether to leave Tonks and Teddy in hiding to help finish the war, or to just hide with them. He couldn't let down Harry, but he had his own family to think about.

When they made their decision, it was simple. They would go into hiding until the time came to fight, and Remus would leave Teddy with Tonks and her mother, Andromeda.

He savored the time he spent with Teddy, watching his little baby grow over the coming few months. It was their lit candle in a world of blackness. Unfortunately, they heard word that it was time. Remus gathered his cloak, and said his goodbyes. Hoping they weren't his last, he apparated to the Headquarters, and left for Hogwarts with the rest of the group.

After Professor McGonagall took care of Severus and both of the Carrow's, he helped prepare for battle. Standing on the Astronomy towers' lower ledges, he was surprised to see Tonks running towards him. He couldn't blame her for coming, if he was in her shoes, he would've too.

Grasping her hand, they watched with bated breath as the Death Eaters carried an onslaught of curses and hexes to break the wards down. When they succeeded, the through their own curses left and right, hoping to bring down as many as they could.

They pushed harder as the groups pushed inside the castle, until they heard screams down below. Rushing down the stairs Remus and Tonks both ran into the mayhem of battle.

When Tonks' was struck down, time stopped for Remus. He watched as she fell, her lifeless eyes staring back at him. Her hand was outreached towards him, it was if she wanted to touch him one last time.

He let out a scream of agony as he held her body close to him. He swept a kiss across her forehead, before carrying her to the closest hidden archway. Depositing her body safely, and giving her one last lingering look, he sweeps off. He felt nothing but rage and hurt and betrayed.

Remus pushed back his feelings of betrayal and grief, letting his rage soak to his core he rushed off, letting part of his animalistic behavior out to play. He manages to control it, slashing the throats of the figures in black cloaks, he finally set off to find her killer.

No one will have mercy tonight.

He has no idea how many men he has brought down, all he knows is that he has no hope of making it out of this war alive. Not without her.

He was making a huge leeway, he looked around the hallway to find it empty, except for him. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere, but he overlooked them.

Remus headed back to the hidden body of his long gone wife, only to be struck in the back with a killing curse.

The last thing he saw was Tonks, her lips blue, eyes closed, and body limp. He felt nothing but peace, he would see her soon.

* * *

When Remus opened his eyes, he was met with a blinding white light. Rubbing at his eyes, he sat up taking in his surroundings.

Kings Cross.

Standing up, he noticed his hands and tan robes were clean of soot and blood. He soon saw a lone figure walking towards him, it was her.

Tonks did not have to say anything to him, he knew they were both dead. He reached his hand out, grasping her small appendage in his, and let her lead him away. When they arrived completely on the other side, he was met with his old friends.

The reunion was not grand, or uplifting, or anything of the happy sort. James nor Sirius asked about Harry, or the world. It was if their age exceeded them, even though they were dead. Once the stiff hugs were shared and a silence settled over them, James had grabbed Remus' wrist and walking pulling him towards a large well.

He noticed how there was no clouds, no pearly gates. Just white walls with multiple doors. Instead of feeling worry or disappointment, he felt nothing but peace. He enjoyed it immensely.

When they reached the well, the bottom was not deep. It was a shallow pool filled with a creamy translucent liquid that shimmered in the light.

James prodded his hand onto the top of the milky substance, and it gave way to an image of Harry walking into the woods.

He noticed Lily walking towards them now. He saw as Harry put a snitch to his mouth, watched as a small, weirdly shaped rock fell into his palm. And then, they were there. They were all standing in a circle around him, he started apologizing for our deaths. IT was not needed, and we told him. We told him how we would be there with him every step of the way, he would no longer be alone. And, he welcomed it. Dropping the stone, we reappeared back around the well and watched. We saw how he met Voldemort, how he tricked him into destroying his own horcrux. How Narcissa covered the truth of his still beating heart. We watched how Hagrid had to carry his body back to hogwarts, back to the main courtyard.

We stayed with Harry until everything was done, the Order had won. The other's had left, it was now just Remus and Tonks. She showed him how to look at Teddy. They both watched as her mother rocked him by the fire, heard her saying that his mum and dad would be back soon.

They would never step foot through her house again. But, she didn't know that.

..

Remus visited the well often, just to watch Teddy grow. He was there when Harry and Ginny both stopped by. He watched as they came by every other day. He saw how upset Harry got when Teddy called him 'Da-da,' he wanted to tell him it was alright. Harry wasn't replacing him. He watched as Teddy learned to crawl, learned to stand, to walk. He didn't show any signs of receiving his genes.

He was glad of that.

Remus looked forward to watching Teddy everyday. He just wished he knew he was watching. He saw when he first rode a broom, his first dog, his first friend. He watched as they all taught Teddy, teaching him about his parents, teaching him numbers and stars and potions. He saw when Teddy first met Victoire, how they struck up an unlikely friendship.

He watched as his boy grew up, as he went to Hogwarts, as he applied for an Auror. As he fell in love.

When Teddy first started having kids of his own, he relished in watching his grandchildren. Tonks came by more than, just for a while.

When the day came that Teddy would be crossing over himself from Kings Cross, Remus didn't know what to do with himself. His emotions were torn, he didn't want his son to die, but he couldn't wait to meet the man that he had become.

They were finally a family again.


End file.
